One Late Afternoon
by ear16
Summary: A Glimpse into the Stiles & Terri Romance


One Late Afternoon  
By ear16  
  
Disclaimer: No profit is being made from this story. Author's Note: Just wanted to try my hand in writing a fan fiction, even though it is just a very short one. I don't think I'm creative and brave enough to write a very long one. Having read the wonderful stories the members have created inspired me to do my own. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Feedback is most appreciated. Spoilers: Some parts taken from French Kiss.  
  
OTS - Early Friday Afternoon  
  
Stiles entered the Office of Technical Services looking happy and energetic and at the same time scanning the room for the familiar face he longed to see. Not immediately seeing the gorgeous lady he seeks, he went to see the person most likely to know where she may be.  
  
"Hey, Dad, have you seen Terri around?" Stiles asked Joshua Nankin, Terri's boss.  
  
"It is a little slow today, so Ms. Lowell asked if she can have the afternoon off to brush up on her skills," Joshua answered. "Seems she is a little on the edge lately, you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"  
  
"I don't have a clue?" Stiles said feigning innocence. "So where did you say she was practicing her skills?"  
  
"I didn't. But given her disposition, I'll bet she is in the gym venting out her frustration on some other poor guy instead of the one standing in front of me," Joshua countered haughtily.  
  
==========================================  
  
CIA Gym / Training Room - Late Friday Afternoon  
  
Terri has just finished running a few laps on the track and doing some free weights that she is now raring to go do some hand-to-hand combat with some of the men inside the room. Despite the exercises she did for the past 2 hours, she did not feel the least bit tired and her frustration with a particular person is still at an all time high. So she entered the room with the intention of clearing her head and beating the crap out of somebody!  
  
She was definitely on a roll, polishing her self-defense techniques and drop-kicking all of the four men that were unfortunate enough to be in the same room with her. She was so focused on her opponent that she did not see Stiles enter the room.  
  
Just as her opponent dropped on the floor after Terri delivered her double roundhouse kick, Stiles interjected, "Next!"  
  
Stiles tapped Terri's opponent on the shoulder and told him to give them a few minutes alone.  
  
Although a little surprised, Terri nevertheless took on the challenge and assumed a fighting stance and prepared to deflect any moves Stiles is going to make. But judging by Stiles clothes he is not prepared to engage in some serious martial arts training with Terri. Who could be, dressed in navy slacks and a white long sleeves shirt! He was more dressed to take Terri out on a romantic dinner date than do some sparring in some smelly gym!  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Terri asked, irritation still clearly present. At the same time she already engaged Stiles in a backhand strike with her right hand.  
  
He was so caught up with how beautiful Terri looked at that moment that he was not fast enough to deflect Terri's palm strike which instantly jammed into his face. Having a lady punch the living daylights out of him surely brought Stiles out of his reverie. Since his clothes were crimping his fighting style, he immediately removed his long sleeves shirt. 'Now he was ready to show Terri a thing or two,' he thought.  
  
Terri, upon seeing Stiles' bare chest, drew in a deep breathe as she tried to focus on kicking Stiles' ass, which was hard, considering that her mouth was suddenly dry and her heart was pounding a strange rhythm in her chest. She was really trying hard to keep her eyes on Stiles' face but it was as if her eyes had a mind of their own and they keep on straying lower, into broad, tanned shoulders, powerful forearms, strong, muscular chest with just the right amount of hair going down the center of his body and down to his ..  
  
"Gotcha!" Stiles triumphantly exclaimed as he had Terri in a headlock with his left arm around her neck and his right hand restraining Terri's right arm.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had a dinner date with your grandfather."  
  
"Well, I had the afternoon off so I thought I would spend it with this gorgeous lady I know," Stiles replied at the same time giving Terri a passionate kiss.  
  
Terri was momentarily caught up in the kiss and she savored the touch more than she wanted to. But in another instant, she reversed Stiles action and had him in a headlock. Stiles, completely caught off guard with the sensation brought about by the kiss, just laughed and exclaimed, "This is like déjà vu."  
  
"Yeah, I distinctly remembered that I creamed you and you had to cry uncle," Terri said smugly.  
  
"Not this time, babe, not this time," Stiles said while deflecting Terri's hold and in one swift motion grappled Terri and throwing her on the mat. But Terri countered this move by slipping her leg under Stiles' knee causing him to fall on top of Terri.  
  
"Now this is the position I've been dreaming about all afternoon. If I had known it would be this easy to be on top of you, I would have been here sooner." Stiles said, a little breathless.  
  
Terri was also breathless and having a difficult time controlling the sensations coursing through her. She can feel the heat of his body, his chest a solid wall of rock-hard muscle against her breast.  
  
Instantly Terri realized not only was Stiles devastatingly attractive and sexy, but he was a master at kissing as well. His mouth was soft and gentle at first. Then his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him, deepening the kiss by touching his tongue to hers. She lost all sense of herself as his mouth continued its exploration.  
  
His arms wrapped her tight, and for a brief, crazy moment all the frustrations and irritation she felt for this man were lost and replaced with a rising and over-powering love.  
  
His mouth left her lips and sought the sensitive skin just behind her ear, then down her neck and lower still into the valley between her breasts. A shiver of delight raced through her at the erotic touch of his tongue and his warm breath in her skin.  
  
"Terri!" "Stiles!" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Much as I like for this to go further, I don't think this is the right time and place to be doing this," Stiles said getting up and helping Terri get on her feet. "You better get changed if you're going to meet my grandfather."  
  
"Really? What changed your mind? I thought I'm not good enough to meet your family."  
  
"What? What gave you that idea? I never told you that you were not good enough to meet my family. As a matter of fact, I could not stop talking about you with my grandfather. I think with all the things I have shared with him, he already considers you one of his own. I declined to bring you with me tonight because my grandfather is a little bit under the weather and knowing him, he will tire himself by talking with you non-stop."  
  
"I love you very much, Terri, and I would love nothing more than for you to meet my family, most especially my grandfather," Stiles declared gathering Terri in his arms and putting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you too, Stiles, more than you can imagine."  
  
THE END 


End file.
